


This Is a Revolution (You Can Tell Because We're Dancing)

by lattice_frames



Category: Bandom
Genre: (streaming availible under a link), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Music Store, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, I blame Reena, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, kind of, twitter not!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridiculous twitter not!fic that got podficced and posted under an hour after it was made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is a Revolution (You Can Tell Because We're Dancing)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is a Revolution (You Can Tell Because We're Dancing)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14888) by reena-jenkins. 



> IDEK you guys, I'm only tangentially in bandom but the bug bit me when Reena started tweeting this and I HAD to podfic it.

[](http://imgur.com/7dxik)  
**  
  
  
Title:**[ It's A Revolution, You Can Tell Because We're Dancing](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/101987.html)  
 **Author and cover artist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) / [](http://twitter.com/reenajenkins)[**reenajenkins**](http://twitter.com/reenajenkins) (because this _was_ twitter fic)  
 **Reader:** [](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lattice_frames**](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/)   
**Summary:** bandom twitter not!fic  
 **Rating:** General  
 **Pairings:** Ryan Ross/Brenon Urie, Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump, Gabe Saporta/William Beckett, Spencer Smith/Irritation  
 **Fandom:** Bandom (Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, The Academy Is..., Cobra Starship)  
 **Length:** 4:16  
 **Download and Streaming:** [streaming and download](http://soundcloud.com/lattice-frames/its-a-revolution-you-can-tell) at soundcloud , [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?p8y8gg7dyyoaoz0) at mediafire and at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/its-revolution-you-can-tell-because-were-dancing)


End file.
